


Wager

by Circe87



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo is an ass, Child Neglect, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, High School AU, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My Fair Lady - Freeform, Pygmalion, Swearing, high school boys swear a lot, she's all that - Freeform, they are all the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe87/pseuds/Circe87
Summary: Ben Solo is the most popular guy in school even though he is an asshole. He makes a bet with Hux that he can make any girl popular even the awkward loner Rey.AKA the Pygmalion/My fair lady/She's All That AU that no one asked for.





	Wager

  


**_BZZ BZZ_ **

_Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I’m all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**BZZ BZZ**

6:55 am Ben Solo jerks awake to the sound of his really obnoxious ringtone. He picked that ringtone for his girlfriend because she was a very easy lay and he knew it would piss off his mom every time she heard it. He slept through his alarm and he is definitely running late for the first day of school. He sits up, clears his throat and answers his phone, “Morning babe.”

 

“Ben you are picking me up today right?”

 

“Of course babe, I haven’t seen you all summer. I’ll be there in 20.”

 

“See you then!” She snaps and then hangs up.

 

Ben rolls his eyes and thinks _haven’t seen her all fucking summer and all she asks is if I’m picking her up?_ He groans and takes a quick shower making sure he is clean-shaven then blow-dries his hair. He dresses in dark jeans, a grey shirt and a black blazer. He stops in front of his mirror to fix his long black hair. It reaches past his chin but not quite to his shoulders to hide his ears. He hates his ears. He grabs his sunglasses and backpack then rushes down to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Ben!” His mother Leia greets him with a hug, which he awkwardly does not return and a smile. “Ready for your first day of senior year?”

 

“Yeah sure,” he mumbles and grabs a breakfast burrito from the tray on the counter. He holds it up and tips it toward his mom and growls, “Tell Charles thanks.” He rushes out the door, hops in his black Tesla Roadster, puts on his sunglasses, and turns on some music then speeds off to pick up his girl.

 

As a general rule Ben hates people. He has been surrounded by rich and famous people all of his life. His mother, Leia Organa Solo, is a well-known Senator who comes from a long line of politicians. His father, Han Solo, was a famous racecar driver that now owns several car dealerships. People treat him differently because of his parents and he hates it. It is a fact that he has come to accept but most of the time he wishes that he was a nobody; that he could be invisible. He is an asshole and he knows it. Most days he acts out on purpose to see how much shit he can get away with; he gets away with a lot.

 

He knows exactly how fake people really are. Despite being an asshole he is the most popular kid in school. It’s doesn’t matter how crappy he treats people they keep coming back to use him to get to his parents. His status as top dog has gone uncontested all through school even though he couldn’t give a fuck about being popular.

 

He pulls up to her house still annoyed about the phone call and slams his fist down on the car horn. He sees her in the upstairs window holding up her index finger indicating she will be down in a minute. He waits a few minutes then impatiently honks again.

**_BZZ BZZ_ **

_Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I’m all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**BZZ BZZ**

 

A text this time,

 

<Psycho B> FUCK Solo! Give me a sec 

<Ben> I’m leaving in 2 minutes

<Psycho B> Charming

<Ben> Clocks ticking

 

 

Annoyed he honks three more times just to piss her off. When she finally comes out she is wearing a black mockneck minidress with black thigh high boots. His mouth drops open and he turns his head to hide his reaction. She scoots into the passenger seat, slams the door and snaps, “HEY! Asshole.”

 

He rolls his eyes and peels away from her house. He looks over several times on the drive and finally mutters, “Isn’t that a bit much for the first day of school?”

 

She grins, moves so close to his cheek he can feel her breathe and whispers, “What? You think it’s too fancy?” It sends a shiver down his spine and he flinches. Knowing how much she is teasing him she sits back in her seat with a smirk.

 

Ben scoffs and steals a glance at her legs, “I was going to say slutty.” He was going for a shocked expression but she smiles and sits up nice and tall. He frowns confused by her reaction.

 

She laughs and rubs her hands together as they pull into the parking lot. “Good! That’s exactly what I was going for.” Ben parks the car and she turns her body slightly towards him so she can look him in the eye. “Thanks for the ride Ben! I won’t need a ride home,” she pauses and he is about to tell her he can’t take her home anyway because he has football practice but then she continues, “My boyfriend is picking me up.”

 

He drops his mouth open, a look between shock and horror, then he forces it shut and furrows his brows in confusion. “Wait…What. The. FUCK?”

 

She nods her head and grins as she climbs out of the car. “I met him this summer. He goes to Coruscant University. He is taking me to a frat party tonight!” She closes the door and leans over it towards him. “Bye Ben,” she purrs in her low seductive voice. It used to turn him on when she talked to him like that but now it infuriates the living hell out of him. Still sitting in the front seat of his car he clenches his fists with his mouth pinched in a tight line as she walks away; her black hair swishing back and forth as she walks. Then he leans back into his seat and shakes his head back and forth against the headrest chuckling slightly. He realizes he just got played _. What a bitch_ he thinks and chuckles again. He climbs out of his car and heads to class.

 

~~_______________~~

 

Fortunately for Ben he doesn’t have any classes with his newly ex-girlfriend before lunch. His classes are fine just the usual boring syllabus day and getting to know you bullshit. Chemistry is at least entertaining when Mr. Canady sets his lab coat on fire doing a demonstration attempting to impress the class. He freaks out and they get a first hand demonstration of how to use the safety shower by the eye wash station. He then goes over the syllabus in his sopping wet clothes, which keeps the class laughing the rest of the period.

 

The last class just before lunch is English. Ms. Holdo goes over the requirements for the three major class projects. He is surprisingly excited for the creative writing assignment. He immediately begins jotting down ideas on the back of his syllabus.

 

When the bell rings he walks to his locker still thinking about his project idea. He isn’t really aware of his surroundings even though he gives about twenty different people high fives as they walk by. He honestly only knows maybe two of them. This is normal hallway behavior for Ben; people constantly try to get even a second of his attention and he usually just tunes it out.

 

Standing next to his locker is his friend and frequent rival Armitage Hux. Hux is wearing dark jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt with a colorful belt. He stands tall and stiff; always maintaining an air of importance. “Hux, are you stalking my locker?” Ben mumbles sarcastically.

 

Huffing Hux responds, “Get over yourself Ben my locker is right next to yours. Drop your fucking stuff, let’s get our lunches and then go down to the quad.” Hux is one of his only friends that doesn’t suck up to him. He tells it like it is and encourages Ben in his antics. They frequently make bets and compete against each other, which usually results in getting each other in trouble.

 

Ben quickly drops his backpack in his locker and they head to the quad for lunch. Attempting to dodge advances of strangers Ben talks about their classes. “Did you hear about Canady lighting himself on fire? Fucking hilarious!”

 

Walking into the quad they hear “SOOOOO-LOOOOO” yelled out and then chanted over and over by the group of guys in the corner. Somehow that became the way the rest of his group of friends greets him; in the halls, in the quad, at football practice doesn’t matter it is always the same. Sadly other people always join in. It’s been that way since ninth grade and he fucking hates how it draws attention to him. He rolls his eyes and nods his head in their direction to acknowledge them so they will stop chanting his last name.

 

At the table he is met with high fives and fist bumps. Cassian Andor, Poe Dameron, and Dopheld Mitaka are crowded around the table listening to Gwendoline Phasma tell the story about the fire in Chem lab. “Hey Phas!” Ben greets Phasma and gives her shoulder a small squeeze. “How was your summer?”

 

“It was great! I just got home from the college tour my parents made me take. I met a few coaches, so hopefully I got some feelers out. My mom’s dead set on Princeton though.”

 

“Volleyball or Soccer?” Hux jumps in and gives her a half hug, “It’s good to see you!”

 

“Both” she deadpans. “Obviously.” But then she drapes her arms around Bens and Huxs shoulders and squishes them closer to her. “I missed you dummies.”

 

“HEY!” Ben yells out chuckling and moves to pick her up onto his back. “He’s the dummy not me!”

 

Hux clears his throat and Poe let’s out a loud whistle as Bazine, Rose and Paige walk up. “Bazine Netal! Looking fine as always.” Poe shouts out and does a cat call.

 

She rolls her eyes and then responds, “Hey boys!” Then she looks at Phasma who slowly slides off of Bens back, “Phasma, are you going to come eat with me or stick with these slobs?”

 

“I’ll stay here thanks!” Phasma winks and Bazine scoffs then walks off with Paige and Rose. Phasma furrows her brow and turns to Ben. “Ok what just happened? Why isn’t she eating with us?”

 

Cassian slaps Ben on the shoulder, “How are you not under the bleachers with her right now? She looks hot today.”

 

“We broke up.” He replies nonchalant then he shrugs his shoulders. “She met some college guy over the summer.”

 

“Sorry man! What a bitch!” Cassian winces and then Mitaka elbows him and mumbles, “Why do you think we all call her Psycho B behind her back? Even Ben has her saved in her phone as that.” Ben hums in agreement and nods his head.

 

“What are you going to do now Solo? Bazine was the most popular girl in the school,” Hux asks while elbowing Ben in the side.

 

“Move on? There are plenty of other chicks in this school.” Ben rolls his eyes and chuckles.

 

“But they aren’t Bazine. Aren’t worried about your reputation? This could get in the way of all of our plans for this year.” Hux scowls at Ben and sighs.

 

“I don’t give a fuck about my reputation. Even if I did Bazine was only popular because she was dating me.” He grumbles.

 

“You honestly believe that?” Poe interrupts with a look of shock on his face. “She is pretty hot!”

 

“I could date any girl in this school and she would be just as popular as Bazine.” He rolls his eyes and looks around the room.

 

“Alright let’s make a bet!” Hux looks at him with a mischievous grin. “I pick the girl and you work your magic to make her the most popular girl in school.”

 

“How long?” Ben asks hesitantly. Bets with Hux always have the potential to backfire horribly.

 

“You have until homecoming.” Hux excitedly responds. “You and the girl have to get the votes for homecoming king and queen. It will prove that you are popular without Bazine and that she was only popular because of you.”  

 

Ben sighs and shrugs. “I don’t even want to ask but what are the stakes?”

 

Hux breaks out into a huge grin. “Loser runs naked through the quad.” The group breaks out laughing and whooping; they all know Ben can’t turn down a bet.

 

“You’re on.” He throws out his hand for Hux to shake, “What girl?”

 

They all turn to look around the quad pointing out different options. Hux turns them each down giving reasons for why they won’t work. “People already know her.” “She is borderline popular already.” “She has a boyfriend.” “Too pretty.”

 

“Just pick one!” Ben barks out annoyed that Hux is being so picky about their stupid bet.

 

Across the quad they hear a loud crash that draws their attention. They see a skinny brunette flat on her face with her lunch tray on the floor next to her. She stands up and they are able to see her better. She has her hair in three weird buns, glasses that are too big for her face and mashed potatoes and gravy smeared all over her baggy clothes. She’s wearing light jeans and a tan t-shirt that is three times too big.

 

“That girl! That’s the one!” Hux announces triumphantly as Ben groans and throws his face into his hands.

 

“Rey Johnson?” Mitaka laughs, “Good luck with that!”

 

Ben frowns not sure why he would say that, “What do you mean?”

 

“She’s pretty friendly and willing to help anyone, but she doesn’t talk much and literally only has one friend.” Mitaka smiles and smacks Ben on the back, “She doesn’t care about popularity and her friend is not a fan of you.”

“She’s perfect!” Hux shouts and rubs his hands together, “you’re going down Solo.”

“We’ll see. I honestly have never even noticed this girl. Who is her friend?”

 

Poe whistles and pats his arm, “Remember the bet you and Hux made in ninth grade?”

 

“Which one?” Ben mumbles; there were three bets in ninth grade and none of them had good outcomes.

 

Phasma grins and whispers, “you know, FN-2187.”

 

Ben blanches and groans, “Finn? FUCK! Finn is her only friend?” Hux and the others burst out laughing. It was like the icing on the cake for Hux. Ben feels his confidence falter. Of the three bets the one that involved Finn was the worst. It was probably one of the worst bets they had ever made if he was being honest and now he was best friends with his next bet.

 

“Deal’s a deal Ben. No going back now!” Hux smugly proclaims. “Homecoming is in six weeks so you better get your game on.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Ben moans shaking his head.

 

Phasma quickly changes the subject leaving Ben to his thoughts. He’s sure he could give the girl a makeover and it would be easy to make her popular if it weren’t for Finn. Finn complicated things though. He watched her interact with Finn at their table. _How have I never noticed this girl before_ he wonders? He decides to have Phasma and Mitaka help him find out a bit more about her. He thinks maybe he can appeal to the things that she likes and avoid Finn completely. If he can’t he will have to try and make nice with Finn. _I may as well strip down and run naked through the quad right now_ he thinks and groans internally.


End file.
